creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Archive 2
Who's dat, who's dat T.A.L.K P.A.G.E M.O.L.E.S.T.E.R. Anyway, I archived your talk page because it was starting to get long. I can teach you how to do this for the next time, if you want to do it by yourself. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 14:08, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :You first create a page like "User talk:(Your username)/Archive X" Consider X the number of the archive. Your next one will be 2, as you would guess. Then, you create the page. Copy all the messages from your normal talk page, paste the messages on the new page. Publish the archive. Then erase all the old messages from your talk page and put a link to the archive. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 19:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::No, to create an archive page, you press the same option as you'd make an article. Plus, I recommend having two tabs open so the process is easier to make. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 23:58, March 1, 2015 (UTC) A Question Did you see my last message before it got archived? Just curious. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Baymax Hug Yes, that person does. And imagine if wars could be fixed by Baymax Hugs. "We want to destroy your country." "Looks like somebody needs a hug." Boom. No war, no death, no protests. Perfect solution. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Titanic Creepypasta Just imagine the lines in such a thing. "Draw me like one of your nightmares." And...I haven't seen Titanic, so I can't think of more. Drat. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Jack Slender Man Now I got that Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged parody of "Marble Hornets" in my head: "Concrete Giraffes," with Slender Man starring in a movie as Jack Slenderman. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) A Moment of Silence Let us have a moment of silence for the underappreciation of the iceburg. Oh, and Slender Jack: The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:45, March 5, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hi. Since you liked my story He Was A New Man so much I thought I'd tell you I wrote a fairytale called Rumplestilskin and I think you might like it. Take care HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Other Photoshop Stuff I'm glad that brightened up your day a tad. I've done other Photoshop stuff, like putting Steve Harvey's face on Smile Dog (I've also put his face on Cortana, a hydra, and a painting on the Sistene Chapel). Also, most every picture you see of the Dorkpool costume you see has been colored in Photoshop. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Problem Ok, so I'm not the only one who has this problem. It seems that there have been quite a few glitches on this site. It's almost like a Creepypasta story... The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:41, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Rap Rat Riff Ummm...this is kind of awkward. I kind of just Riffed Rap Rat today. I'm so sorry about that. Do you want me to take it down? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to the...This joke is getting old Alrighty then. I look forward to seeing your take on it. And I usually copy the story into Word, write my smartass comments, copy and paste the story and Riff into the blog post, do a bit of editing, and post. And yeah, the Wiki is pretty weird. Can't press enter when type the title of a post, no indenting, the whole talk page thing...I think the Wiki is haunted. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Your Riff That...that was great. It was better than most of my Riffs. I was laughing my ass off at most every joke you made. Post that on the Wiki because it's a crime that something that funny isn't getting seen by more people. Great job! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:07, March 9, 2015 (UTC) An Idea I have an idea if you decide to keep Riffing: at some point, we should work together on Riffing a story. Maybe something like “BEN Drowned". We could do it in multiple parts, and have one part on your account, then the next on mine, and continue that pattern. I don't know, it's just an idea I have. What do you think? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Blah blah blah Reply Joke Alright. Take your time. Whatever works for you. (And BEN Drowned is pretty damn long) By the way, I saw a comment of yours and you forgot to hyphenate Spider-Man. Yeah, Spider-Man has a hyphen. This is a rather big deal to me, and forgetting the hyphen is a tad irritating. Just saying. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Spider-Reply It's fine. Just try noshing on something else besides hyphens, ok? And awesome pun (I love puns), and yeah, it is rather long. Hence why I suggested doing it in parts. Also, I can't wait to read your pasta. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Second Riff Once again, that's funny as hell. And you should post it. (By the way, it's much shorter than part 1 actually) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's been a while since we talked. Haven't been that active on the wiki either. I haven't read Ole Broken Bones Pete but I've heard good things about it, I might read it soon. Also, about your pasta, I'm really sorry that I still haven't sent you the review. After the tests, the school dumped a bunch of homework and assignments that I still haven't completed. I'm halfway through, I'll get it done as soon as possible. Sykokillah (talk) 11:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Here's my address. ali_irfan123@hotmail.com Sykokillah (talk) 12:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) MST3K Fandom Yay! Another fan! Actually, there seem to be quite a few on here. By the way, Mike and the guys who play Crow and Tom Servo have done another Riffing thing call Rifftrax, where they Riff well known movies. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Not to butt in, but I am also a fan. Rifftrax is good. I enjoy MST3K a bit more though. I think it's the background story that does it for me.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Winter seems to be wrapping up here. (Which is a disappointment as I am actually a fan of the snow, two years in a country that only has two seasons, rain and heat, will do that to you.) As for MST3K, youtube has a lot of episodes, but I haven't had much luck finding Rifftrax episodes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::No need for the link. As much as I enjoy them, I am unfortunately broke. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) MST3K and Rifftrax I think all MST3K episodes are on YouTube, and some full episodes of Rifftrax can be found on vidics .com if you look up "Rifftrax." I think they have the Riffs of the first two Matrix movies, the original Halloween, Eragon (a movie that really annoys me because of how badly they fucked it up. Seriously, the books are awesome), and Star Trek 2 and 6. They might have more though. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rifftrax Episodes Enjoy them, for they are grand. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Eragon I think it rates with The Last Airbender when it comes to bad movie adaptations. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Multi Reply to Eragon I knew Shamaylan (or however you spell his name) would turn Toph into Mr. Mackey! M'kay. Pure evil, that man is. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Shamayayayayayalan's Ringadingdong I hope you feel better soon! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sick YOU CAN GET BETTER! BEAT THE SICKNESS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ~So iler Alert~ Thank you for catching on to my pun there you are really clevver for getting that. ChrissiPasta (talk) 03:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC)Chrissi Rap Rat: The Finale Like all your other Riffs, it is perfect. Seriously, your Riffs are much funnier than mine. Good job, and I hope you consider doing more. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Found the Riff Here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta_Riffs:_Miss_Mosaic The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) How I Really Found It It's not because I'm a Pokémon. It's because I'm...THE GODDAMN DORKPOOL. WHERE PEOPLE EXUDE SWEAT, I EXUDE PURE AWESOMENESS. WHENEVER I BREATHE, ELECTRIC GUITARS PLAY BEHIND ME. (Just kidding. I just checked the "Following" part of my profile. You probably could've found it if you Googled "Creepypasta Riffs Miss Mosaic") The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:37, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ? What thing that could've been done? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:58, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nightmare Fuel Image I added it to the gallery for you. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Nightmare_Fuel_(Gallery)/Page_10#gallery-0 The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey There! You're absolutely right, it has been a while since we've talked. I'm sorry for that. Now, as for the story, I might Riff it on my site (since I can't Riff it here anymore), if only for the Bon Jovi joke I can make just from the title. If you do review it, please let me know, because I'd love to read it. Once again, sorry for not talking more. I'll try to talk more in the future. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:16, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Bon Jovi I think in regards to Riffs no longer being allowed on the Wiki, the reason is because there were too many of them. I was doing a lot, and other people were, and I guess it got to be too much. And as for the pasta review, let me know where and when you do it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Reply to "Bon Jovi" Message Yeah, it really does kind of suck that I can't post Riffs on here anymore. Now, I'm not sure if they're so funny that everybody dies, or else I'd be a serial killer (or manslaughterer). As for your comment, you always seem to find the most batshit insane ways to improve stories. Seriously, you should just rewrite some of the stories I Riff. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reply to "Crazy Rewrite" That would most likely be an improvement on the original "Jeff the Killer" story. As for the Riffs, doing them on your computer is probably a much better idea. I know that I never want to do a Riff from my phone. And as for the review...I have no idea. Sorry The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 02:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Reply to "Phone Phrustration Alliteration" Message That ending...what the fuck? I think that's the best way it can be described. It feels like it came right out of nowhere. The reason why it's so over the top is because it kind of came out of nowhere, and the rest of the story seemed sane and subdued by comparison. There was a bit of a mystery being built up, and then suddenly weird possession. It's just so "what the fuck". The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply^2 to "Tim Allen: Huh?" I don't think I've ever heard "What the fuck" called a good way to describe something. Oh well. You see new things each day. I'm glad I could help in your review. Like I said, let me know when you finish it, since I want to read it. And I have to Riff that story soon. (Granted, with the story arc I have going on in the Riffs as of present, it'll technically be two people Riffing it, even though they're basically alternate versions of the same person, and both written by the same person.) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hey there Hailey! Sure, a pastebin or dropbox link would be fine. Interested to see the draft. If you want my Skype for further contact, it's: slyguy651 --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:02, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey, I love Azumanga Daioh too~ It's a shame that not many people know about it Okaminarutofan999 (talk) 03:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Okaminarutofan999 Saw the Review I saw your review, and agree with almost all the points you made. The story's good at building suspense and Officer Daniels is a likable character. I didn't really mind the sentence fragment thing though. The ending was very "what the fuck" (though you phrased it much more eloquently) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Beautiful Wording There should be more pastas about runaway children and superheroes (seriously, superheroes can be made scary, or at least dark and/or serious). Also, let me know when you finish that story. I'd like to read it. And I did see your comment on my post about the "Jeff Formula", and wrote a bit of a response. By the way, I posted a story in the Writer's Workshop called "Powerless." Would you be so kind as to take a look and comment? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:448490 The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:06, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Story Reading Thank you. And you wrote a story? Send me a link, I'd love to read it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:56, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Story Cool. Where is it, and can I read it? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Purple Stuff I read the story. I would give a bit of a review, but the story isn't finished yet, so I'm not sure if all of my criticisms are valid. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Unfinished Story Why an algae filled lake? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Beautiful Pun Ah, alright. That clears it up. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:53, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ~ ~ ~ ~ Hey. I saw the comment you wrote about a "lost episode" pasta you're making. I'm sorry to tell you this, but the site no longer accepts lost episode Creepypastas. Re: Mystery commenter revealed? Unfortunately, I am not the mystery commenter, sorry to dissapoint. I am very much looking forward to this new lost episode. I remember when I was a kid I loved R.L. Stine, and watched all of this TV shows. Including the Haunting Hour. I would like to see what you have so far at pastebin, and I hope that this lost episode can steer the entire genre away from the cliche riddled, uninteresting ones that this subgenre seems to b filled with. Thank you! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 02:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Thoughts I think that you're pasta has a lot of potential, and I am looking forward to reading the whole thing. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 22:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey! The Lost Media Wiki seems like an interesting place, since I do like seeing what goes into making a movie, and what things could've been in it. And no, I wasn't aware of that. Thank you for letting me know. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Review of lost episode pasta Ok, so far it's actually interesting. The episode used seems like it could actually have been an episode in the series as it isn't like other lost ep. pastas where the episode is automatically creepy and random. Also the pacing is good. Stereotypes! I see many stereotypes in this story that are common with other lost ep pastas. The fact that you happen to know someone who specializes in bootleg video, a normally stress free person being stressed when asked about the video, and seeing random shadow people. In general it's ok to have stereotypical events in your story as sometimes with this type of story it's hard not to, but be careful is all I'm saying Also the plural of samurai is still samurai Good luck with the rest! Supersatan25 (talk) 21:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so I didn't see the quote you were talking about until I went to my blog post and yes, I think that would make a great addition. As far as the bootleg thing don't worry about it since it doesn't pretain too much to the story. The only time really you should worry about a cliche is if it becomes a main part of the story. As far as the episode, it's starting to sound alot like the movie Mulan so I would try and stay away from that. And yes the English language is wierd and the fact of the weird pluralizations and the fact that there are several words that mean the same thing, it's actually one of the hardest languages to learn. Um, question? Is English not your native language? If not what is? Oh and in the future if you have any questions on anything that you want to ask me directly, go ahead and leave a message on my talk page. I'll be more likely to respond on there. Supersatan25 (talk) 22:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm an idiot I feel like an idiot now. Although it's hard to tell the connotation of things through text sometimes....I'm just gonna go lay down in that corner....over there.... Supersatan25 (talk) 23:38, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff Material Thanks for the material. I'll probably get to it on Wednesday, since I try writing the Riffs one day in advance, so Tuesday's is already done. Also, I found a Deadpool Creepypasta story on the Spinpasta Wiki. I'm going to definitely Riff that. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the bunny Thanks for the bunny. ._. It was fluffy and warm. Anyway what I've been up to sadly is homework. I haven't had the time (Really just lazy lol) to work on my monster story lately but I plan on working on it again soon. I think I'm up to four thousand words right now so still have some ways to go but it shall be done eventualy. And sorry for the late response. I had some real life things to attend to. Ugh, why can't real life be as easy as the internet? Supersatan25 (talk) 03:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I also found out that Word decided to delete about five hundered words from my story. yay.... Supersatan25 (talk) 03:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Plebby Microsoft Word Well, ya see...I think this is actually my fault. When I use my school laptop to type this up, I usually dont log off or shut it down or anything, I just close the top. What ends up happening is when it boots up again it gives me the option of opening the backup save file in case I hadnt saved it before it went into sleep mode. Well I guess I must have deleted those save files thinking I had everything I needed. Although I wasnt on the file at the time so I didnt check. Meh, at least it wasnt too much. Mostly just annoying. And I do wish that that remote from click was real sometimes. Supersatan25 (talk) 04:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Your Riff Like all your other Riffs, that was great. However, Spider-Man has a freaking hyphen! Sorry, that's a bit of a hot button for me. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) An Update on the Riffquested Story Yeah, the Riff part is done already. Now I just need to add the story arc parts and intro/outro. If you want to read what I've got so far, let me know. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:55, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Hyphen I don't have it on the Internet. I can email it to you though. By the way, if you don't have a place to put the Riff, you can put it on my site. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riffmail I sent it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Riffmail Alrighty. Let me know what you think. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kik? Do you have a kik? I think that might be easier to chat through rather than just flooding our talk pages.... Supersatan25 (talk) 23:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kik is a messaging app on the phone for both android and apple products Supersatan25 (talk) 00:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Skype I have a skype. It's the same as my name on here. I mean my real name. Thought I'd clarify haha. I just got it. I won't be able to talk to you until tomorrow though cuz phones gonna die and bed's a thing lol. It should have a picture of dead pool and say Harlingen, United states. Supersatan25 (talk) 03:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Riffquest Riff's up. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Riff's Up Alrighty. Enjoy! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:12, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff Reaction Well, I'm glad you like the Riff. As for the ending... I don't really plan for Mirror Poison to be a huge character as of present. She'll be around for a bit, but mostly to help get an army from the Mirror Universe. I don't really feel comfortable doing much with her because of who she's based off of. Sure, Poison basically created that character (yeah, the Mirror Universe thing was an idea we both had for a while. I just decided to do something with it), and she's alright with me using the character, but it feels weird. But the character will be around for a bit. Also, next Riff, I'm bringing in a character who's a bit...merc-y. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:06, April 22, 2015 (UTC) E Story Thing Well, that might be Saturday's Riff then. It's rather long for a weekday one. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Weekend Riff Rimshot. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Remshot Well, at least they try. So that's something. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mark for Review I've deleted the pasta you were talking about, thanks for letting me know. For future reference, all users are allowed to (and are, in fact, encouraged to) mark stories for review using the template - you type at the top of the pasta, replacing reason with whatever's wrong with the story. If you think a pasta deserves immediate deletion, you can use the template, replacing reason with the reason it ought to be deleted. This will let admins know there are major problems with the story. Thanks again for letting me know, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 04:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you apply it in source mode. You just scroll right to the top of the pasta and add the template before the story. It shouldn't mess things up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem :) Feel free to contact me if you have questions about anything else. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Effort I personally prefer too much effort to too little. Believe me, I've read stories that have no effort put into them ("Pythor's Suicide"), and they piss me off. But anyway, I Riffed the story you Riffquested. It's a very long Riff. Took me a couple of hours to write. http://dorkpoolriffs.weebly.com/new-riffs The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You Read the Riff! I do agree that the author was trying way to hard to sound smart, and that the story was a bit too long. However, you shouldn't be jealous of it. People have different writing styles. As long as the writing style lends itself to telling a coherent and enjoyable story with little to no spelling or grammar errors, then it's fine. You have a perfectly fine writing style. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Jealousy Exactly The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:51, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Exactly When reviewing, remember this: every story - no matter how bad - has at least one good thing. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) All Good Things... You have no idea how hard it is to find good things in some of the stories I've Riffed. And good luck on your story The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Coincidence?!?! You have no idea how hard it sometimes is to find good things. Also, something similar is happening to my phone. Weird. Coincidence, or conspiracy? YOU DECIDE The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, there goes the Spider-Man! Pretty good. And you? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Your Talk Page First, go to the page where you want to archive to (In this case /Archive 2). Open the link to that in a new tab, where the "create page" editing window should appear. Next, cut all the text from your current talk page into that page. Press the "publish" button on that page. Next, link to that page at the top of your current talk page, and publish that as well. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Spider-Man (wait, more than one Spider-Man? Oh no, it's the Clone Saga! Run!) Apologies for taking a bit to get back to you, but I've been a tad busy. Sorry. Anyway, the segment of the story you sent me seems to work. I like it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC)